There has been known a method of analyzing consumption behavior of consumers, a system for recommending products to consumers, and the like (see, for example, Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 3). It is known that, when a consumer selects one or a plurality of products out of a plurality of products, selection behavior of the consumer is variously cognitively biased. A related art thereof is known (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4 and Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
Patent Literature 1 JP2009-87235A.
Patent Literature 2 JP2010-26596A.
Non-Patent Literature 1 Roe, Robert M.; Busemeyer, Jermone R.; Townsend, James T.; “Multichoice decision field theory: A dynamic connectionst model of decision making.”, Psychological Review, Vol. 108(2), April 2001, 370-392.
Non-Patent Literature 2 Hruschka, Harald.; “Analyzing market baskets by restricted Boltzmann machines.”, OR Spectrum, August 2012, 1-20.
Non-Patent Literature 3 Teppan, Erich Christian; Alexander Felfernig; “Minimization of product utility estimation errors in recommender result set evaluations, “Proceedings of the 2009 IEEE/WIC/ACM International Joint Conference on Web Intelligence and Intelligent Agent Technology-Volume 01. IEEE Computer Society, 2009.
Non-Patent Literature 4 Shenoy, P.; Yu., A. J.; “Rational preference shifts in multi-attribute choice: What is fair?”, Internet <URL:http://www.cogsci.ucsd.edu/{tilde over ( )}ajyu/Papers/jdm_cogsci13.pdf>, 2013.
Non-Patent Literature 5 Hinton, G. E.; Salakhutdinov, R.; “Replicated softmax: an undirected topic model.”, Advances in Neural Information Processing Systems 22, NIPS 2009, pp. 1607-1614.